


Snow Angels

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter in Konoha; Gaara discovers snow angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

It had been snowing in Konoha for a solid week now, and all but top priority missions had been cancelled. The citizens were just too preoccupied to pay attention (okay, so just the genin), but it was the first snowfall, the first actual snowfall, that had occurred in the last ten years. The snow was not melting the following morning on their way to work, and was still falling on their way home. The children delighted in playing around in the white powder, and the adults simply obliged them and shook their heads affectionately while preparing steaming hot cocoa for the return indoors.

Sabaku no Gaara was staring out the window. He was watching the young children play around in the snow and attempt to mold snowballs for a snowball fight, but the snow refused to stick. He watched impassively as the child frowned at the powder, crouched down on his knees and added more snow. He pounded and molded it, but it remained separated. Getting frustrated, he thought for a moment and decided on a new method of battle.

Gaara watched as the small boy smiled to himself and crawled on all fours towards one of his playmates, apparently too lazy to stand up to do so. The second boy was laying spread eagle in the snow, and swinging his arms and legs in wide arcs. Gaara watched as he attempted to sneak up on his friend, and once he was in range gathered himself up onto his knees and swept his arm behind himself, bringing it down along the snow. The other boy sat up and turned around, having heard the scrape of his jacket with the movement, but it was too late. The first boy quickly dragged his arm in an arc along the ground and swept the powdery snow into his friend’s face. Giggling madly at the result, he launched himself to his feet as his friend regained composure and took off after him, intent on exacting his revenge.

Lee came into the living room from the kitchen with a plate of sugar cookies, fresh from the oven, balanced on his arm. He froze when he reached Gaara, and just stood back to look at the other boy. He seemed to look the same as usual, except for two things. His eyes were glued to the outdoors and his fingers were slightly twitching where they were held against his chest with his folded arms. Smiling to himself, Lee set the tray down on the coffee table and folded himself up neatly along Gaara’s back. They fit together perfectly, like a hand and a glove. Leaning forwards over the sand nin’s left shoulder, Lee whispered into his ear, “You wanna go play outside, don’t you?”

Gaara leaned back slightly into the taller boy’s embrace, willingly accepting his warmth and comfort. At the question, he jumped a little, not expecting the taijutsu user to speak. As an answer, he gently shook his head from side to side.

Lee, undeterred by the negative, asked again. “Are you sure Gaara? You’ve been watching them for the last half an hour.” He grinned when he felt the other boy tense up. Gaara hadn’t realized that so much time had passed; it tended to happen when he was focused on something. This time, it had been the children and the look of absolute joy written on every little face, red from the cold.

Shifting lightly in the other nin’s embrace, he turned so their chests were flush against each other and their noses were an inch apart. Locking eyes with his boyfriend, Gaara tried to convey his longing without actually speaking it, because the mighty Gaara of the Sand would never want to play in the snow. After a few seconds, he lowered his gaze to Lee’s green snowflake patterned sweater instead.

Having learned how to read Gaara’s expressions in the months of their relationship, Lee smirked softly and stepped away. Pulling on Gaara’s hand, he led him to the front door and began donning appropriate outdoor clothing. Noticing that his silent wish had been granted, Gaara snagged onto Lee’s sweater when he stood up, he pulled him into a soft kiss. He broke away a few seconds later, blushing slightly at the contact.

Lee chuckled quietly; the redhead was still unused to outward displays of affection. They finished getting ready and walked out into the frigid air of mid-December in Konoha.

Gaara gasped at the temperature, but made a beeline for the yard anyways. Lee smiled and laughed, jumping after him in the boundless show of energy that made Lee… well, Lee. They danced around and threw the powder at each other and generally had a fun time in the snow. Finally, even Lee was utterly exhausted and they both collapsed onto the snow, spreading their arms and legs wide because their winter gear made it the easiest position to assume.

Lying that way triggered the image of the younger children making snow angels earlier. Gaara remembered and decided that he should try it out, and see if it was as great as they made it out to be.

Slowly, he began to swish his arms back and forth. Lee registered his movement and, with a happy smile, joined in. They were swishing for all their worth and powder was flying. Lee was doing both his legs and arms, knowing how it was supposed to go, and Gaara followed a little clumsily behind.

They gradually slowed to a stop and Lee, his ever-exuberant self, launched himself out of his imprint and a few feet away, so he didn’t ruin the image. Gaara silently held one of his hands out, and Lee pulled him up and off. They turned and looked down at their creations.

Their angels were side by side, slightly cocked with their heads just barely touching. Neither boy had ever seen an angel, but they had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. They stood there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other’s arms and sharing the moment of peace and connection before wandering back inside the house to finally eat those sugar cookies, with a hot mug of hot cocoa to warm them up.

Outside the snow continued to fall silently on a sleepy Konoha.


End file.
